Quarantined/Transcript
This is a complete transcript of the episode Quarantined. TranscriptCategory:Season 2 Donald: Guys, I need to prep you for a very important mission, and to demonstrate, Leo-- Leo: Anh-Danh. Mission Specialist Dooley. Will be adding a little more audio-visual “pizzazzle” to the usual snooze-fest. Hey, you want a show? Kick in the dough. Donald: Tonight I’m sending you to gather intelligence. Chase: Oh, you hear that, Adam? You’d better bring a big basket. Donald: Leo. I was satellite-scouting industrial sites when I found this warehouse that I think is a front for environmental criminals. See these barrels? They’re full of toxic chemicals. They’re expensive to dispose of properly, so they’re probably just gonna dump them into the sea. Leo: Which could harm ocean life and obliterate the coastline. ( Bree laughing ) Bree: Owen, you are so sweet. Yes, I will “Bree” your valentine. See, he took my name and-- Chase: Yeah, we got it. Adam: Even I got it. I didn’t get it. Donald: What is going on? Adam: She’s talking to Owen again. Chase: He’s an artist, and he claims that Bree is his muse. Donald: Well, I for one, am not a-mused. ( plays "Wah-wah-wah" tone ) Donald: Gimme that! And you, off the phone! Bree: Ugh! Fine. Just tell us what you invented, what went wrong, and how long till it blows up. Donald: Look, the police cannot bust these guys without evidence, so I need you to sneak in there and gather samples. Show ‘em the barrel. Now, there’s only one safe way to get the samples, and Leo… Leo: Ahem. Donald: Sorry. 'Mission Specialist Dooley' will demonstrate. First, take the canister and attach it to the spout. Push down and turn 45 degrees… ( growling with exertion ) Donald: ...to create an airtight seal. Then pull the handle. ( Bree laughing ) Bree: LOL, Owen! Donald: Bree! Bree: Come on! Why do I'' have to pay attention all the time? Strong. Smart. Fast. Let’s just do this already. '''Donald': Bree, how many times have I told you? No texting while super speeding! . . . Adam: You know, for a shady warehouse, this place has a fantastic vending machine. Chase: Where is Bree? If Mr. Davenport finds out she’s late for a mission, she’s gonna be in big trouble. ( text indicator beeps ) Adam: Oh, she just texted me. She’s with Owen. I love this game! I’m… with… Chase. Chase: Man. It’s gonna take forever to get these samples without Bree’s help. Now, put your gloves on and grab a canister. Bree: Hey, guys. Guess what. Adam: You had a collision with a poodle on a tricycle who works at a paint store. Bree: No. Owen made this for me. He says the tire tracks represent how we’re all wheels in society’s machine. Okay, whatever. I don’t get it either, but the important thing is that he made it for me. Chase: Hey, hey, this is serious. You’re late, and you’re not even in your mission suit. Adam: Yeah! How are we supposed to know you’re even on our team? Bree: Can we just hurry up? Give me your gloves, stand guard, and get out of my way. Chase: Mm. Bossy. Bree: “Hey, Bree, what’d you do this weekend?” “Oh, nothing. Just collected smelly chemicals with my stupid brothers. It was super fun.” ( text indicator beeps ) Bree: That’s Owen! Aww! He said hi! ( coughing ) Bree: There. Done. All right. I’m going back to Owen. He’s gonna go paint a portrait of me. Adam: Ooh, really? It’s gonna hurt when he rides his bike all over your face. Bree: Later, losers. Chase: Bree, don’t run that way or you’ll… ( Klaxon blares ) Chase: ...set off the security alarm. Quick! We gotta get outta here! Forget it! Let’s go! . . . Donald: Wake up! I want a complete debriefing of what went wrong last night without any giggling when I use the word, “debriefing." ( laughing ) Donald: Guys, you failed the mission. What happened? ( Klaxon blares ) Donald: Get back in your capsule! Get back in! The system is detecting a high level of contamination in Bree’s capsule. Bree: What? That’s ridiculous. How could my capsule be…? Ohh. Chase: Ohh, what? What is “Ohh”? Adam: Duh! “O’s” the second letter in the number 10. ( snickers ) Donald: Bree, is it possible you were exposed to something toxic on the mission? Leo: Oh, it certainly was. According to this, Bree’s mission suit never left her capsule last night. ( synthesized voice )'' '' ♪ Buh-buh-buh busted! ♪ Donald: Why weren’t you wearing your mission suit? Chase: Oh, I’ll tell you why. Because she was out with Owen. She showed up late, contaminated herself, and then set off the alarm. Bree: And you wonder why no one at school likes you. Donald: Until I figure out exactly what you were exposed to, the capsule should counteract the effects of your contamination, but you are quarantined until further notice. Bree: Quarantined? But Owen’s having a big art show at school tonight! Donald: You are not leaving that capsule until Adam and Chase get back in that warehouse and figure out exactly what you were exposed to. Adam: Besides Owen’s bad art? Chase: Great. Now that we’ve set off the alarm, getting past security’s gonna be even harder. How are we gonna get in? Donald: The same way I’m standing right here, and you can’t see me! Leo: How’d you do that? Adam: ( gasps ) He’s a witch! Donald: It’s my new spatial micro-projection technology. Adam: Dude, I know witchcraft, and you’re a witch. Donald: No, I’m not! This device scans your environment and uses a matrix of light projections to create a virtual environment you can hide behind! Tah-dah! I invented it as a 3-D modeling engine for space telescopes. Adam: Aha! So he’s a space witch! Those are the worst kind. . . . Chase: Distract the guard for a second so I can scan and project the room’s image. Adam: How? Chase: I don’t know. Throw something in the trash can to make a noise so he’ll look the other way. Adam, not a chair! Something small! Really? Adam: I’m just kidding. About throwing you, not about you being small. Ha! ( clatter ) Guard: What’s that? Who’s there? I’ve got pepper spray! Make that breath spray! Adam: This is so cool. He can’t even see us. ( gasping ) Guard: It is pepper spray! Aaahhh! . . . Chase: Foxtrot alpha pickle. Are you receiving audio, Mr. Davenport? Donald: Copy that, Pickle. Okay, Bree said the dangerous chemical she was exposed to came from a barrel with a green label on it. Chase: Copy that. We’re looking for a green label. Adam: Yeah, Bree’s not gonna make it. Chase: Wait a second. Bree said she wasn’t wearing her gloves when she got contaminated. I’ve got her fingerprints stored in my database. I’ll use my print recognition app to get a match. Yes! I found it. It’s called neurothroxin. Is that bad? Donald: Aaahhh! Chase: So, bad, then? Donald: It’s terrible! Exposure to neurothroxin interrupts the connection between the brain and the muscles. There is no telling what it’ll do to her bionics. Chase: So what do we do? Donald: Well, I can synthesize an antidote, but you have to get me a sample, and the effects become permanent after 24 hours, so hurry up! Chase: Dude, I think the battery just died. Adam: Oh, gimme that. Ohhh! Ohhh! I’m blinded! Guard: Freeze! Break-in in warehouse five! Unauthorized scuba divers! Donald: Oh, boy. Chase: Adam, the guard’s gonna catch us! Hit him with your super strength. Adam: But I can’t see! Chase: I’ll tell you when to swing. Now! Adam: Did I get him? Chase: Adam, be careful, the floor is covered in ice. Adam: What do I do? Chase: Run! The other way! . . . Donald: Ah, Leo, I need help. Leo: I know, but this is not a one-man job. I’m gonna have to bring in a life coach. Donald: I have to go rescue Adam and Chase. Keep Bree in her capsule. Don’t let her out, or the effects of her contamination will manifest. Leo: Go on your mission, Big D. I got this. . . . ( Klaxon blares ) Leo: I had this. ( Klaxon blares ) . . . Bree: Wow, Owen, so that whole mask is made out of video game controllers? Owen: Yep. I call it “Mask Made Of Video Game Controllers.” It’s about fate and how true control is a masquerade. It also scares the heck out of my mom. Leo: Bree, we’ve gotta--aaahhh! Hey, I need to talk to Bree. Can you go put your face on pause somewhere? Owen: In life, as in art, there is no pause, only moving forward. Leo: Can you move forward down the stairs? That’s the guy you snuck out for? Really? You’ve had your fun. Big D needs you to stay in your capsule. Let’s go. Bree: Leo, he is overreacting. I am perfectly fine. See? Haven’t had one single side effect. ( chuckles ) Bree: That’s-- that’s nothing. See? I am trying to come off casual so Owen but doesn’t sense how desperate I am. Leo: It’s not working. Bree: Uh. I’m good. ( chuckles ) All: Ohh! Bree: See? That is performance art. I call it “Falling Uncontrollably Down The Stairs.” . . . Chase: Can you see anything yet? Adam: Nope, but you still sound short. Guard: So, who told you that we were dumping chemicals into the ocean tonight? Chase: It was only a hunch until you just confirmed it. Guard: Oh, did I? Chase: Yeah, you did. Guard: Oh, did I? Chase: Yes, you did. Guard: Okay, I guess I did. Adam: Ha! That guard’s an idiot. Chase: I’m over here. Adam: Ohh. ( device whirring ) Donald: You there! Release them! They’re coming with me! Guard: Who are you? Donald: The boss sent me in. They call me… the in-terror-gator! ( sinister laughter ) Donald: When I ask questions, I. Get. Answers! All right, you two, you’re coming with me. Chase: Not without a fight. Donald: Settle down, punk! It’s me, Davenport! Just follow my lead! Adam: Oh, that hurts! Hey, I can see! You liar! You’re not Davenport! Donald: Hello. ( gasps ) Adam: I told you he’s a witch! Donald: I’m not a witch! I was wearing a cyber mask! Guard: Stop them! ( gas hissing ) ( all coughing ) Donald: Why do I even bother with safety briefs? Adam: ( laughing ) Underwear! Chase: Run! . . . Leo: Bree, Davenport’s gonna freak out. We have to go. Bree: Leo, I can’t even stand up. Everything is numb. Look! Just help me get out of here before it gets "worth." It’s "worth!" Leo: What’s happening? Bree: ( lisping ) The numbness spread to my tongue! I can’t talk! Leo: Finally, a positive side effect. Bree: Leo! Leo: Let’s get you up. Here we go. Here we go. ( coughing ) Leo: Okay. Once we get outside, I’ll upgrade you to a nice shopping cart. How’s that? Owen: Bree! There you are. I’m about to unveil the centerpiece of my exhibit. Are you okay? Leo: Oh, yeah, yeah. She’s fine. Your art is just so good, she’s getting… emotional. Bree: ( lisping ) That’s good, Leo, that’s good. Owen: Come on. I’ve been waiting all night to show you this. I wasn’t kidding when I said that you were my muse. You’ve inspired me to create my most deeply meaningful piece yet. I call it “My Most Deeply Meaningful Piece Yet.” Leo: Whoa. That’s not totally horrible. What is it? Owen: It’s paintball art: two thousand paintballs fired at precise accuracy to create a portrait of your sister. It’s about beauty, inspiring mankind to repurpose the tools of pseudo-violence as art. So, what do you think, Bree? Bree? ( indistinct, thick-tongued response ) Leo: She had the same reaction to the Mona Lisa. Well, we have to go. Bree: Unh-unh. Leo: Uh-huh. Bree: Unh-unh. Leo: Uh-huh! Bree: Mnh-mnh! Leo: Uh-huh! Bree: Aah! ( Bree gasping ) Leo: Yeah, that’s enough, that’s enough. Come on. Leo: We’ll take it! Bree: Bye, Owen! . . . Leo: Okay, let’s just get you back in your capsule before we both get in a lot of trouble. ( comical shriek ) Leo: Cleanup, aisle Bree. Donald: Leo, you were supposed to watch her! Leo: Oh, I’m sorry. Somehow the fastest person in the world managed to sneak past me. Donald: Let’s hope there’s enough time left for the antidote to work. Chase: Bree, are you okay? ( groans ) Bree: I feel funny. Funny. Fun-nay. Funny… funny… Adam: Oh, just spit it out already! Bree: I’m cured! Donald: Oh! This is such a relief! It’ll be so much more enjoyable to punish you now that you’re healthy! What were you thinking? You could have put us all in danger! Bree: Sorry. I just wanted to be like every other girl and hang out with the boy that I like. What’s the big deal? Donald: The big deal is you’re not like every other girl. You’re part of a team, and your decisions affect us all. Leo: Yeah. Because of you, I had to go to an art show. Adam: Yeah! And I haven’t eaten since 2:30! Chase: Also, on a lesser note, we all could have been killed! Donald: Look, you can have a social life. Just don’t let it interfere with your bionic life. Bree: I get it. From now on when a mission comes up, it gets my full attention. Donald: Okay, well, I think we’ve all learned a valuable lesson, so let’s just go get something to eat. Waddya say? All right? ( groans ) Donald: Oh. Forgot to mention, might take a little while for the antidote to get to the rest of her body, so everybody grab a limb. One of her limbs, Adam. Thank you. . . . Bree: And even after all of that, he still wants to hang out with me! Chase: I don’t care! Donald: Well, even though you failed your mission, the cops heard the alarms and picked up those eco villains, so the ocean is safe thanks to all of… me, actually. Chase: Well, I guess we got lucky. Bree: Luck. Skill. I say we just put this whole thing behind us. Donald: ( chuckling ) Or-- I could punish you for all the stupid things you did by making you sweep the lab. ( sinister laugh ) Adam: Guys, come on! How can you not see he’s a witch!Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts